Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of Season One of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Phillip Iscove, Alex Kurtzman & Roberto Orci and directed by Len Wiseman. It is the first episode of the series overall, and debuted on September 16, 2013. Synopsis After being resurrected and pulled two and a half centuries through time, Ichabod Crane finds himself in modern-day Sleepy Hollow, where he quickly realizes that evil has awoken with him. When Sheriff August Corbin is killed by the infamous Headless Horseman, Ichabod forms an unlikely bond with Detective Abbie Mills, a young cop who has her own childhood supernatural experiences. Together, the two embark on a mission to stop evil and uncover mysteries dating back to the founding of our country. Captain Frank Irving hesitates to believe Ichabod's tales of supernatural evil. But when Ichabod's former wife, Katrina Crane, provides clues about impending evil, they all begin to realize that this town is anything but sleepy.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20130829fox02/ Recap remembers waking up in a cave immediately after battle.]] It is 1781, during the Revolutionary War. The Americans are battling the British and Ichabod Crane, a soldier on the battlefield, is cornered behind a tree. He wanders off to search the backs of fallen British soldiers' hands and Ichabod is then approached by a British soldier who is riding on horseback. Ichabod shoots the soldier off his horse, but it has no effect. The soldier quickly recovers and fights Ichabod, revealing a branded mark on the back of his hand. He cuts through Ichabod's chest, and moments before Ichabod dies, he decapitates the British soldier with his sword. Fading voices of a man and woman are heard and Ichabod wakes up, protruding out a burial ground in a cave; strangely enough, his wound is closed. He stumbles onto a trigger that reveals an exit from the cave and eventually makes his way to a road where he nearly gets hit by automobiles. Fearfully, he flees to Sleepy Hollow. is killed by the Headless Horseman.]] Later that night, two police officers, August Corbin and Abbie Mills, enjoy themselves a meal at a diner. It's revealed that Abbie plans to transfer to the FBI academy, and is asked by Corbin if she's running away from something. Avoiding confrontation, Abbie intends to leave. When the two leave the diner, they're notified to investigate Fox Creek Stables where something is scaring the horses. When they reach the location, they split up to investigate. After getting no answer from the owner, Jimmy Ogleby, Abbie stumbles across his truck, a rifle on the ground, and Ogleby's decapitated corpse. She notifies Corbin, who isn't alone in the stables. The figure reveals itself to be the Headless Horseman, and Corbin begins to shoot it. Abbie runs to help Corbin, but is thrown back by an axe that nearly strikes her. The Horseman rides out on his horse, and Abbie is speechless from what she sees. After he takes off, Abbie witnesses Corbin's corpse, decapitated. Immediately, she calls for backup. shows Abbie the cave where he awoke.]] Another police officer, Andy Brooks, gets the call and runs into Ichabod Crane; where he is arrested. Andy asks Abbie if Ichabod is possibly the murderer, and Abbie says no. When Abbie describes the murderer as a man with a "red coat" and "some kind of branding" on his hand, Ichabod is immediately surprised. When Ichabod adds other similar descriptions and confesses to cutting off the Horseman's head, it leaves Abbie eager to find out what Ichabod knows. Eventually, Ichabod is restrained to a polygraph machine for interrogation and answers all questions truthfully about his past in the 18th century; such as defecting from the British Army and being married to a woman named Katrina Crane. After it's revealed to him that he's in the 21st century, Ichabod is labeled insane and is ordered to be taken to a mental institution. Abbie, on the other hand, confronts their new captain Frank Irving, and persuades him into allowing her to be the one to transport Ichabod. After retrieving Ichabod, she is pointed to the cave in which he awoke in. While Abbie investigates, Ichabod stumbles across a Bible with The Book of Revelations marked. The passage revealed the Horseman to be the Horseman of Death foretold in the Bible. He told Abbie his story of when he was tasked by George Washington to target and kill the Headless Horseman during the Revolutionary War. refuses to help the Horseman, he prepares to strike.]] Later that night, Alfred Knapp, the town's reverend, encounters the Horseman. He fights for his life, but the Horseman ultimately beheads him. Along with Ichabod, Abbie is called to the murder scene and exits the car. Meanwhile, Ichabod notices a hawk on the hood of the car, he manages to leave the vehicle. Captain Frank Irving notices him and is angered by Abbie's disobedience and threatens to suspend her. Abbie follows Ichabod to the graveyard, where Ichabod is led by the hawk. He notices his wife's tombstone, which states that she was burnt for witchcraft. Abbie demands that they leave and Ichabod questions her skepticism. Meanwhile they argue, Abbie unintentionally reveals a part of her past to him and shuns Ichabod when he questions it. Ichabod is eventually taken to a mental institution, and Abbie begins to show sympathy with Ichabod once he admits that a mental institution might not be suitable for him. She reveals her past to him, telling him of the time her and her sister, Jennifer Mills has encountered an evil force in the woods, causing them to black out. They were found, and, just like Ichabod, were labeled crazy. Unlike Abbie, Jenny is constantly in and out of mental institutions. When the institution is scheduled for lights out, Abbie and Ichabod give a farewell and Ichabod gives Abbie his condolences for Corbin's death. At the police department, Abbie goes into Corbin's office and finds a key hidden behind a picture of her. She uses the key and stumbles across an archive of files along with a voice recorder, telling of the files and mysterious murders and cases that are all connected. Just like what Ichabod spoke of, Corbin spoke of the connection to The Book of Revelations. is visited by Katrina, revealed to be a witch.]] At the mental institution, Ichabod is visited by Katrina in his dreams. She tells him of his destiny as the first Witness and tells him that her body isn't buried by her tombstone, and that she is trapped in another world. Underneath her tombstone is the Horseman's skull, and if he finds it, he will regain full power. When Ichabod is separated from his wife, he wakes up, being prepped for sedation. Just as he is almost sedated, Abbie comes in and demands his release from the institution. She lies, stating that he's being taken back into custody and gives them a court order hearing which, in reality, is her practice sheet for an academy exam. Later that night, Abbie tells Ichabod what she found in Corbin's office and Ichabod tells her of the Horseman's skull. She calls Andy for backup, telling him their plan and to be prepared with other units. Meanwhile, Andy is on his way home, he runs into the Horseman, telling him of Abbie and Ichabod's plan, revealing that they're allies. and Crane win a successful battle against the Horseman and keep the head.]] In the graveyard of the church, Abbie and Ichabod dig up the skull, but are found by the Horseman. Ichabod hides in the cemetery hole and Abbie flees as he begins to shoot at them with guns. Just as he stands over Ichabod, preparing to kill him, Abbie shoots him, which causes the Horseman to falter. Andy pulls up and just as Abbie is about to contact the department, Andy knocks her unconscious and puts her in the back seat of his car. As he rubs her face, she ferociously bites his thumb and reaches for his gun. Andy is forced to handcuff himself to the car and Abbie runs to Ichabod's aid, who is no match for the Horseman. Backup finally arrives, but they are still no match for the Horseman. When the sun begins to rise, the Horseman rides away on his horse. Back at the police department, Captain Irving is told by backup of what they witnessed and has no choice but to believe Abbie and Ichabod. After Abbie told Irving that she was no longer going to Quantico, Ichabod explained to her that she was destined to be the second Witness. In Andy's cell, he is encountered by a demon and is killed. Seconds after seeing him drop dead, Abbie and Ichabod see a mirror on the wall, showing a blurry figure in the woods. Just as Abbie goes closer, the figure in the mirror roars and the mirror breaks, leaving both Witnesses bewildered. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Lieutenant Abbie Mills *Orlando Jones as Captain Frank Irving *Katia Winter as Katrina Crane Guest Starring *John Cho as Officer Andy Brooks *Nestor Serrano as Polygraph Technician *Clancy Brown as Sheriff August Corbin Co-Starring *Patrick Gorman as Reverend Alfred Knapp *Chris Walters as Sleepy Hollow Officer #1 *Dwayne Boyd as Sleepy Hollow Officer #2 *Elaine Nalee as Doctor *Aerli Austen as Waitress *Michael Tourek as Prison Guard *Jahnee Wallace as Young Abbie *Huntington Daly as Aide *Nat Padget as Militiaman Uncredited *Richard Cetrone as Headless Horseman *Unknown as George Washington *Unknown as Moloch *unknown as Jimmy Ogleby Trivia Production Notes *The newspaper article that focuses on Abbie and her sister says:File:101Article.png Mills Sisters Found At Edge of Town By Shelby Treichler Streichler@shregister.net ---- Two young girls who went missing late Thursday after- noon were found physically unharmed late last night on the border of the woods on the north side of town just past the hollow estates. The two sisters, Abbie and Jenny Mills (10, 11) were walking home from Sleepy Hollow late Thursday after- noon and has not been seen since. A search had been under way since their mother reported them missing at 9pm Thursday night. The two girls were taken to the Sleepy Hollow Medical Center where they were treated for dehydration and malnutrition. The two teenage girls are being held today and over night for observation and are expected to be released in the morning. "Thankful, besides being a little thirsty and hungry the girls appear to be in relatively good condition." Said Dr. Alec Hammond. The Sleepy Hollow Police department has not released a statement and will not be giving any details surround- ing the girls dissapear- ance until they have conducted a complete and thorough investigation. "Right now we're just glad to see them safe." said Sleepy Hollow Sheriff August Corbin. The girls' mother Elizabeth M. Archer expressed similar sentiments saying. "I'm just so grateful to the Police and to everyone in the town. I'm so happy to have them safe alive, and home. The disappearance marks the third cast this year and what is normally a quiet and well, sleepy Sleepy Hollow. At this time there is no indication that any one of these events are connected but it is raising serious concerns amongst residents of the town. With no chear answers coming from local law officials many questions are being asked but few answersof page *The tombstone of Ichabod's wife Katrina states that she died at the age of 32 in 1782; burnt after being convicted of witchcrafthttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt2912476/trivia?ref_=tt_trv_trv *If the timeline were to be taken seriously, then the year Ichabod awakens in is 2031 instead of the present day in which the series starts, as 1781 plus 250 years equals 2031. *This is the first and only episode in the series that the Title sequence isn's used. Body Count *Jimmy Ogleby - Beheaded by the Headless Horseman. *August Corbin - Beheaded by the Headless Horseman. *Alfred Knapp - Beheaded by the Headless Horseman. *Andy Brooks - Neck snapped telekinetically by Moloch. International Titles Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 1x01_stills1.jpg 1x01_stills2.jpg 1x01_stills3.jpg 1x01_stills4.jpg 1x01_stills5.jpg 101Promo1.jpg 101Promo2.jpg 101Promo3.jpg 101Promo4.jpg 101Promo5.jpg 101Promo6.jpg Screencaps 101Image (1).png 101Image (2).png 101Image (3).png Ichabod Decapitaing VanBrunt.jpg 101Image (4).png Ichabod awakes.png 101Image (5).png 101Image (6).png 101Image (7).png 101Image (8).png 101Image (9).png 101Image (10).png 101Stables.png Pilot.png 101Image (11).png 101Image (12).png 101Image (13).png 101Andy.png 101PolygraphTech.png 101Image (16).png 101Image (17).png 101Image (18).png 101Image (19).png 101Image (20).png 101Image (21).png 101Image (22).png 101Church.png The horseman confronts Alfred.png 101Image (23).png 101Image (24).png 101Image (25).png 101Image (26).png 101Image (27).png 101Image (28).png 101Doctor.png 101Image (29).png 101Image (30).png 101Image (31).png 101Image (32).png 101Image (33).png 101Article.png 101Image (34).png 101Image (35).png 101Image (36).png 101Image (37).png 101Image (38).png 101Image (39).png 101Image (40).png 101Cops.png 101Cop.png 101Horseman1.png 101Image (41).png Sleepy Hollow Andy Head Snap.jpg 101Image (42).png 101End.png Soundtrack *"Sympathy for the Devil" - The Rolling Stones Videos Recap Season 1 Ep. 1 SLEEPY HOLLOW Ichabod Is Broken Out Of The Hospital By Abbie Season 1 Ep. 1 SLEEPY HOLLOW Abbie Discovers The Headless Horseman Season 1 Ep. 1 SLEEPY HOLLOW Abbie Sees The Headless Horseman For The First Time Season 1 Ep. 1 SLEEPY HOLLOW Ichabod Finds Himself In Jail In The Year 2013 Season 1 Ep. 1 SLEEPY HOLLOW Ichabod Discusses The Revolution And The Headless Horseman Season 1 Ep. 1 SLEEPY HOLLOW References ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes